My body is mine
by InuyashaFreak666
Summary: K&I have a fight, big suprise Kagome goes for a walk an lose's her body! Can Inuyash and the gang save her? And will feeling's finally be released! Rated M for Language and Limes..
1. Chapter 1

! I do not Own any of the Inuyasha Character's & they were not my Idea, Im just a BIG-OLD fan!.. Thanks.. Now read on! .

__

:...: - Thinking

"Talking"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Kagome Plus 1

__

:Inuyasha that Idiot.. thinks he can always have his way...:

Kagome and Inuyasha had an argument earlier that day. As always, over something very trivial. Kagome wanted to go home to study & Inuyasha said that it was dumb that she wanted to go home. Many Nasty words were said but in the end it was Inuyasha who's Face was is the ground. Kagome told the other's that she was going for a walk and would be back when she cooled off.

__

:.. If I did not care so much for him I would go home and blow up the Well so we could never see each other again. :Growl: T.T .. Great.. and now im hungry. I'm going ot have to head back soon..:

As Kagome walked she sensed a Jewel Shard.

__

: A Jewel Shard.. Maybe if I bring it back Inuyasha will let me go home..:

---

Back at 'Camp'

---

"Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha Barked.

"Inuyasha, she went for a walk to cool off, give her some time." Sango replied. Suddenly Sango turned around and Smacked Maroku.

"STAY WAY FROM MY BUTT!" Sango yelled. _ :Why.. why do I have to like the leach:_

" Sango! Why do you always smack me? It's a complement! Im just showing you how nice your butt is!" Maroku realized that he said the wrong thing. He jumped up and ran. Over his shoulder he yelled "I'll go get some firewood!"

"Well I'm going to go find Kagome!.. Damn girl.." Inuyasha started to go but Sango smacked him with her Giant Boomerang.

"You will not! Give her time to chill, if you go off now you will find you face smashed into the ground so far that you would never get up." Sango gave Inuyasha a glare that made him sit as if Kagome had commanded it.

"Fine." Inuyasha looked up at the sky, " I will give her till dust to return. If she is not here by then I will go get her! Happy!"

"Yes, I am. Thank you Inuyasha." Sango replied and started to cook the fish Shippo and Inuyasha caught for Lunch.

---

Back to Kagome:

---

"You, you have Jewel Shard's! Give them to me!" A voice rang from the shadows of the forest.

"If you want them, Why don't you come and get them!" Kagome Yelled as she nicked an arrow into her bow.

" FINE!"

Suddenly an arm reached out of the shadows. Kagome let her arrow fly and the arrow cut the arm from its limb. The Demon Yelped with pain. Soon the bush's parted and out came a wolf Demon.

__

:Is.. is that a wolf?.. No.. It has human arm's and leg's, but it had the body, head, and tail of a wolf:.

" Well Wench, what do you think? I used to just be a Man, and a wolf. Now im both! I already have four Jewel shards. Soon I will also have the one's that you have hung around your neck! MUAHHAHAH"

" It will be no problem killing you! An when you are dead, your Shard's shall be MINE!" As Kagome told the demon this she let another arrow fly. It hit the demon in the shoulder, the shoulder exploded when the arrow hit it. The demon fell over. Kagome let another arrow go and it hit the demon right in the head. The demon died and Kagome went to get the shards. As she reached for them something when wrong. A Shadow came out of the forest and as Kagome Gasped it entered her body. Happy that it's trap worked so well.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, What did you think of the first Chapter?.. Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer! Promise! I Really Enjoy Feed Back! .. Well hope you liked it & read the next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

!Again.. Inuyasha.. not mine...

-----------------------------

Chapter 3

Inuyasha saw it, but he could not believe it. Kagome was at the Village that would not let them enter, and she was on a KILLING SPREE!

:_What has gotten into her!.. wait.. the other scent.. it is stronger.. and.. Kagome's is weaker..:_

(NOTICE: Ok in this passage, when it say's "Kagome" It means the evil Voice... ok Enjoy)

Kagome was showing not mercy. Inuyasha wanted to jump in but he was to worried about Kagome. Kagome had run out of arrows, as she raised her hands into the air and closed her eye's. There was a Blinding light then suddenly Kagome had a Sword. Kagome brought the sword down on a man that was trying to protect his young daughter. When the daughter tried to run she grabbed an axe that the man had and threw it at the young girl. She fell dead when the axe hit her back. Inuyasha had enough. The town was burning and too many people were dead.

:_PLEASE STOP! You have killed all the men! please: _Kagome tried to get the voice to stop but the voice kept going. Kagome's body had many deep cuts and bruises, but the voice ignored them.

"DIE! THEY MUST ALL PAY!" The voice yelled as it cut the head off a woman.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha caught Kagome by surprise and knocked her to the ground. The sword fly a few feet then hit the ground.

:_INUYASHA! NO RUN! PLEASE RUN! I DON'T WANT HER TO HURT YOU:" _Kagome tried to warn Inuyasha but it was all no use.

"Inuyasha! How DARE you interrupt my revenge!" The voice was very mad and was planning on killing Inuyasha for his intrusion.

"Kagome! What are... wait.. your not Kagome... you have her body.. but not her scent. WHERE IS SHE!" Inuyasha was furious. His Kagome's body was here but her mind and scent where not. Inuyasha raised his sword and sent a Wind Scar at what he thought was a Fake Kagome.

"INUYASHA STOP!" .. Kagome realized that she said it allowed and that she had her body back. Kagome looked up and just as she looked up the Wind scar hit her dead on.

__

: If he sends a attack at you then I will retreat into your mind and you will be hit, but when it is over I will take over again!.. Like now: Like before Kagome was hurled into the back of her mind, but the damage from the Wind Scar when with her. She knew that her body would not take another hit, but the voice would keep it going till it was done with her body.

__

:.. That was Kagome's voice. And her scent was there, but it's gone now... Maybe.. OH SHIT!.. That thing has taken over Kagome and .. if I hurt it.. I hurt Kagome...: Inuyasha saw the true and sheathed his sword.

" You! Why are you using Kagome's body!" Inuyasha yelled while holding back the tears.

" Just for some Revenge then I was going to set her free, but.. Sense you have added to the damage.. I will use her till there is nothing LEFT!" The voice ripped a arrow out of a dead man and took Kagome's bow which was on the ground a few feet away. Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to save Kagome, with out getting her killed. Kagome put the arrow in its place and let it fly. Inuyasha looked up in time to try and jump out of the way, but the arrow caught him in his leg.

"... Damn... maybe Miroku can help. KAGOME IN SORRY!" Tear's fell from his gold eye's as he turned and ran away to find the rest of his friends.

: _Inu... INUYASHA! YOU SHOUT HIM!.. Please... are we done here yet: _Kagome asked as she wished that she could shed her tears. She wanted to just sit and cry.

" Yes, everyone here is dead. I need to see an old friend. .. I think you know him. Naraku? Anyway, be happy that your Miko power's did not go into that arrow. Or your puppy really would be dead. " The voice laughed.

__

:You can't tap into my miko power's can you:

"No, If I could I would have killed him. Enough Talk.. Time to wait and rest. You may have taking the hit of the Wind Scar, but so did your body, and it need's some rest." Slowly the voice went into one of the empty hut's and rested for the night.

Can Inuyasha & Friends Help Kagome? Or will the Voice make it to Naraku before the Gang can save Kagome...

D Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

!Again.. Inuyasha.. not mine...

-----------------------------

Chapter 3

Inuyasha saw it, but he could not believe it. Kagome was at the Village that would not let them enter, and she was on a KILLING SPREE!

What has gotten into her!.. wait.. the other scent.. it is stronger.. and.. Kagome's is weaker..

(NOTICE: Ok in this passage, when it say's "Kagome" It means the evil Voice... ok Enjoy)

Kagome was showing not mercy. Inuyasha wanted to jump in but he was to worried about Kagome. Kagome had run out of arrows, as she raised her hands into the air and closed her eye's. There was a Blinding light then suddenly Kagome had a Sword. Kagome brought the sword down on a man that was trying to protect his young daughter. When the daughter tried to run she grabbed an axe that the man had and threw it at the young girl. She fell dead when the axe hit her back. Inuyasha had enough. The town was burning and too many people were dead.

PLEASE STOP! You have killed all the men! please! Kagome tried to get the voice to stop but the voice kept going. Kagome's body had many deep cuts and bruises, but the voice ignored them.

"DIE! THEY MUST ALL PAY!" The voice yelled as it cut the head off a woman.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha caught Kagome by surprise and knocked her to the ground. The sword fly a few feet then hit the ground.

INUYASHA! NO RUN! PLEASE RUN! I DON'T WANT HER TO HURT YOU!" Kagome tried to warn Inuyasha but it was all no use.

"Inuyasha! How DARE you interrupt my revenge!" The voice was very mad and was planning on killing Inuyasha for his intrusion.

"Kagome! What are... wait.. your not Kagome... you have her body.. but now her scent. WHERE IS SHE!" Inuyasha was furious. His Kagome's body was here but her mind and scent where not. Inuyasha raised his sword and sent a Wind Scar at what he thought was a Fake Kagome.

"INUYASHA STOP!" .. Kagome realized that she said it allowed and that she had her body back. Kagome looked up and just as she looked up the Wind scar hit her dead on.

If he sends a attack at you then I will retreat into your mind and you will be hit, but when it is over I will take over again!.. Like now Like before Kagome was hurled into the back oh her mind, but the damage from the Wind Scar when with her. She knew that her body would not take another hit, but the voice would keep it going till it was done with her body.

.. That was Kagome's voice. And her scent was there, but it's gone now... Maybe.. OH SHIT!.. That thing has taken over Kagome and .. if I hurt it.. I hurt Kagome... Inuyasha saw the true and sheathed his sword.

" You! Why are you using Kagome's body!" Inuyasha yelled while holding back the tears.

" Just for some Revenge then I was going to set her free, but.. Sense you have added to the damage.. I will use her till there is nothing LEFT!" The voice ripped a arrow out of a dead man and took Kagome's bow which was on the ground a few feet away. Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to save Kagome, with out getting her killed. Kagome put the arrow in its place and let it fly. Inuyasha looked up in time to try and jump out of the way, but the arrow caught him in his leg.

"AHHHH... Damn... maybe Miroku can help. KAGOME IN SORRY!" Tear's fell from his gold eye's as he turned and ran away to find the rest of his friends.

Inu... INUYASHA! YOU SHOUT HIM!.. Please... are we done here yet? Kagome wished that she could shed her tears. She wanted to just sit and cry.

" Yes, everyone here is dead. I need to see an old friend. .. I think you know him. Naraku?" The voice laughed. It went into one of the now empty houses and rested for the night.

Can Inuyasha & Friends Help Kagome? Or will the Voice make it to Naraku before the Gang can save Kagome...

D Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

! Inuyasha is not mine.. I do not own him or his friends... D Enjoy!

-------------

Chapter 4:

Inuyasha Raced back to his friends as fast as he could with an arrow stuck in his leg.

"SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPO! KIRARA!" Inuyasha yelled their names (while he got a hold of his tears) till he found them sleepy eyed on the ground.

" GET UP!" Inuyasha was barking orders. The friends were to confused to move.

"Inuyasha what is wrong? Could you not find Kagome?" Sango replied while she rubbed her eyes and gave a light laugh.

"Inuyasha we told you she was mad..." Miroku was cut of by a deadly glare from Inuyasha. Shippo saw the look and jumped into Sango's lap.

"Grr... Ok I will make this very short..." Inuyasha was about to tell them every thing when Shippo interrupted him.

'Inuyasha.. Why is one of Kagome's arrows in your leg?" As Shippo asked as he hopped over to Inuyasha's leg and ripped the arrow out.

:Grunt: "PLEASE EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha was losing his patients very rapidly. "Kagome is in trouble, He body has been possessed by a demon and I think that one of Miroku's sutra's can free her, of give he enough control to free herself. Now if you will hurry the hell up we have to SAVE KAGOME!" Inuyasha finished what he said and started to head back to the west.

"Inuyasha! WAIT!... where is Kagome now?" Miroku asked as he searched his bag for his sutras.

".. She is in the Village that we passed yesterday around mid day. I'm sure that the demon need's to rest because it used up a lot of energy killing EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE! CAN WE PLEASE HURRY UP!" Inuyasha was glaring at the gang and they suddenly picked up there pace.

:_Damn it! We need to hurry. If we want to save Kagome Miroku needs to hit it while it is recovering strength.:_

"Found them!" Miroku held up some sutras.

"About fucking time! Let's go!" Inuyasha headed back in a run and Miroku, Sango, & Shippo hopped on Kirara. Shippo was in tears and Sango was trying to comfort him.

--------

Back to Kagome and the Voice

--------

:_The voice has gone to sleep. I figured that it would still be 'awake' to see if I did anything. Oh well. Ok time to see the damages. My physical body is banged up pretty bad, my spirit is fading, but.. there is something keeping me going. Something will not give up and give this voice my body. If I was stronger in Mind and Spirit I could expel the demon from my body and give it a form, but im to tired. Taking that Wind Scar was the last straw. & what does this voice want to talk to Naraku about: _Kagome started to have flashback's of the times with her friends. Only good ones. Like when she got to kiss Inuyasha, and when he would do anything to save her... slowly she drifted into a form of sleep.

----

Inuyasha & gang reached the village around midnight. Most of the fires had died, but the bodies still remained.

"Inuyasha, what happened!" Miroku asked is a loud whisper. Sango covered Shippo's eyes and Kirara returned to her little form.

"Did you not listen to one goddamn word I said!" Inuyasha made a low growl. "Kagome is in the third hut from the middle guard tower." Shippo interrupted Inuyasha.

"How do you know!"

"Because I can smell her you Baka!" As Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head Miroku devised a plan.

"Inuyasha, you get 'Kagome' to come outside. Sango and Shippo will help you distract her, then Kirara and I will be over head ready to spray her with holy water and use the Sutra's. If that does not work... Im sorry Inuyasha, I don't know what to do." Miroku get everything out of his bag that he needed and jumped on Kirara.

__

:I hope this work's. I do not know what I would do if I lost her, It would be like losing Kikyo all over again. No, It would be worst, it would be much, much worst:

---

A few Minutes later.

"HEY! KAGOME!.. or.. The Demon that possessed Kagome! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT!" Inuyasha was yelling at the top of his lungs.

:_What a bother your puppy lover is.: _The voice woke Kagome with a mental shove.

:_Inuyasha is not my _puppy lover _he is just a very good friend: _Kagome realized that if she could blush she would have been a bright red.

:_Kagome, I can look into your mind and see whatever I want. I see that you love him and that you wish that you could kill Kikyo, but you know that would kill Inuyasha and he would never love you. An then you would lose him. You would rather he be 'happy' then unhappy, even if it is not with you.: _The voice laughed. _ :But sense Inuyasha sounds as if he wants to fight... You can either tell me his Weakness, or I can rip it from your mind. Which will it be:_

:_Rip away: _Kagome figured that that would take longer then her telling her. She was wrong.

:_Well, His number one weakness is you, his second, that Kikyo, how sweet... , that third one... O how lovely.:_ The voice just laughed a gain and said nothing. Kagome was afraid, she did not think she new what the other weakness was. She only knew of two... Kikyo, but that is Inuyasha's number one weakness...her.. ..three... the new moon

:_BINGO! Silly miko. Even if you think that you are talking to yourself.. You're not. Please tell me.. When is the next new moon:_

"COME OUT AND GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" Inuyasha was growing very impatient.

:_Fine if you will not come out, I will come and get you.:_

Inuyasha ran into the house and saw Kagome sitting on the floor. She was crying. Inuyasha was confused. He knew that the Demon inside her would not cry, but Kagome would.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha crept closer, wanting to reach out and grab her but afraid for some reason to do so.

"Inu.. Inuyasha... ru.. run... trap.. RUN!" Kagome screamed as the shed filled with a miasma. Inuyasha jumped through the wall and landed with a roll then standing up.

"MUAHAHAHAHAH.. Silly little HALF demon! We will wait to fight, how about tomorrow? When the New Moon rises?" The Voice was toying with im and he knew it. Out of the darkness a Boomerang flew and hit Kagome in the back. Suddenly she was trapped in a cage of blue flames. The top started to open. Kagome was going to jump through. She felt some water hit her head.

"Wow a shower? For me! You all are too sweet!" As Kagome prepared to jump Miroku let lose his Sutra's and said some words. Kagome screamed and hit the ground.

:_A opening.. Now I can send you out of my body! Praise you Inuyasha.:_

---------------------------------------------

Wow a longer chapter!..

Hehe, I would also love some reviews! Tell me what you like or hated! I will take it all in!

Ok BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

:Again.. I don't own Inuyasha... but if I did.. Oh the things i would do.. MUHAHAHAHHA

------------------------

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was yelling her name, he wanted her back.

:_Inuyasha, im coming_: Kagome could feel the voice's hold over her slipping. Kagome sent a metal shove and the voice at first resisted, but then it lost it's grip on Kagome when Miroku sent more sutra's.

"NOOOooo..." The voice was hurled out of Kagome and took the shape of a black Shadow. Kagome's body dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Inuyasha, Thanks you..." Kagome whispered as she slipped into darkness.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sent the wave at the demon voice. "Your dead! & Kagome is Mine AGAIN!"

The demon laughed evilly as Inuyasha and the others watched in horror as the Wind Scar went through the Demon and hit Kagome who was unmoving behind the demon. Lifeless, her body flew 20 feet before Kirara caught her.

:_The Wind Scar didn't work, and I hit Kagome.: _ "DAME IT!" Inuyasha ran for Kagome, he ignored the voice, who was now battling Miroku and Sango. _ :I Promised to protect her, I promised not to let anything happen to her. Why can't I keep my PROMISE: _Inuyasha took Kagome in his arm's and a tear rolled down his cheek. He could see that she was hardly breathing.

"INUYASHA!" Sango screamed as she was hurled through the air. Miroku and Kirara were already down and Shippo was crying next to Inuyasha's leg.

" Shippo, watch over Kagome, it anything happens to her I WILL kill you. Understand?" Inuyasha set Kagome down as Shippo nodded. He tried to show Inuyasha how brave he was by stopping his tear's, but they just kept coming.

"I will Inuyasha, nothing will happen to Kagome, not while im protecting her." Shippo whispered as Inuyasha went to fight the Voice.

:_Ok, It is just a spirit, I can use my Iron Reaver... Ya, I will use that, then find a way to save Kagome. _:

"You Possessed Kagome, made me hurt her, then try to get her killed. I am supposed to protect her.. Now I will make you pay you BITCH!" Inuyasha ran at the demon voice, "Iron Reaver!" As Inuyasha brought down his hand he encountered a barrier. Both Inuyasha and the Demon were confused. Who put up the barrier.

"Inuyasha, why would you want to kill on of my dear little Minion's? This tortured soul was doing a very good job. Did not do it completely. You see it was supposed to kill Kagome's spirit and take her body. But the Bitch was to stubborn. Some how she was able to keep her soul from leaving her body , and made it so that both the soul's could be in the body, how, I do not know. But then again... I don't care!" The voice was emotionless.

:_That voice. I know it... but... why: _Inuyasha thought as he was looking around. The bushes behind Inuyasha started to move. Inuyasha turned around and was shocked. Out walked Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I was getting rid of her so we could be together in hell. Why would you try to save her when you love me?" Kikyo asked as she started to walk over to Kagome.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha tried to run to Kagome but he hit another barrier. As Kikyo moved closed Inuyasha started to draw his sword. Kikyo was almost to Kagome. Suddenly Shippo jumped in between Kikyo and Kagome.

" Leave Kagome alone!" Shippo said as he pulled out his top.

:sigh: "Move outta my way. If you move, I will not kill you." Kikyo smile

"Shippo! Run! Get outta there! She will kill you!" Inuyasha was trying to find the power in his sword to break the barrier. He was close, but he was afraid he would not be in time.

"NO! You said that I had to protect Kagome with my life. And I will do that Inuyasha. I will not let you down! Fox Magic" Shippo said as he let the top fly. Kikyo stepped back. Then she smiled.

"Oh Shippo, your magic will not work on me. Silly little fox demon." Kikyo touched the top and it exploded into flames. Kikyo walked over to Shippo who had been trying to pick up Kagome.

"Sh... Shippo.. Run... I.. I... will pr.. protect... y.. yo.. you." Kagome was trying to stand. Kikyo laughed.

"MUAHHAHHA.. Kagome, how sad. You would have your last word's be a lie? and to a child. Kagome, I will take back the rest of my soul now. It does not belong to you and you do not belong here. An you most certainly do no belong with Inuyasha. He loves me not you!" Kikyo was gathering energy around her.

"Kikyo, you are dead... This soul is mine... Shippo, please go." Kagome was on her feet now.

"ok, but be safe Kagome." Shippo was in tear's and then ran into the forest.

-------------

Sorry the chapter was short... School is being a PAIN! taking up so much time!

but i am going to do some MAJOR typing in the next day or to.. maybe I will get it up.. and it will be longer! PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha... but God I wish I did.. MAUHAHAH.. :cough cough:

--------------------

Chapter 6:

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he waited for the sword to turn red.

"Kagome, you are such a fool. Your soul will be mine" Kikyo's hand started to glow blue.

:_God's, what am I going to do. I can hardly stand and I have lost too much blood.: _Kagome finally made it to her feet and was holding her Right side with her left arm. She could feel the warm blood escape her body and feel parts of her body becoming cold.

" Kikyo, I know you want my soul... and I know that you will do whatever it takes, but please, get a clue! You are dead! You need to be rotting in hell!.. Just go away!" Kagome was glaring at Kikyo as she talked. She had never hated anyone in her life. For some reason she could not even bring herself to hate Naraku as much as she loathed Kikyo.

---

Back to Sango and Miroku.

---

The Voice had moved from inside the barrier and was now trying to surprise Inuyasha.

"Sango, That thing is a Spirit, I can't use my wind tunnel, but I can use me sutras. Thing you can get, it's attention?' Miroku asked as he leaned on his staff.

"You got it!" Sango said as she picked up a rock and throw it at the Demon.

:_A rock... how sad.. but my weapon is lost... Oh well.. at least it in now focused on me...:_

"Foolish woman.. a rock.. Give it up wench! I am unstoppable." The voice moved towards Sango and then felt the something hit its back. The pain was horrible. The demon could feel its spirit being pulled back to hell.

"NOOOOOO..." Suddenly the Demon was gone and Miroku collapsed. Sango ran to his side and tried to help him stand.

"Kirara, go find Shippo! He might get into trouble" Sango gave up on trying to help Miroku stand. She couldn't even stand. "Great.. now all we can do is watch. Please Inuyasha, save Kagome!"

"I'm trying God Damn it!.. Finally!" Inuyasha could see then Sword turn red. He raised it above his head and cut a hole in the barrier.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome and took her in his arms. As soon as he had a hold of her she collapsed into his arms. "Kagome, please hang on, I will save you this time. I promise." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled.

"I know you will Inuyasha. I believe in you." Kagome then looked over Inuyasha' s shoulder to the dead miko.

"Oh Inuyasha, How sweet! You think you have feelings for her! Well you don't. Those feeling's belong to me, and you will pay for what you did to me! I will never let you forget how you killed me Inuyasha! Thanks to the help of Naraku, I have been able to create my own minion's. Now Inuyasha, back away from the girl so I can take my soul back!" As Kikyo spoke her expression never changed as always.

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha's look of pain quickly turned into angry. :_How can you still believe I killed you! It was Naraku! Why is she doing this! if she really loved me she would move on and let me love Kagome!.. Wait.. love Kagome? Do I really love her? or is it... Why am I so confused. And why do I want to rip out Kikyo's throat, when I promised to Protect her.: _he could feel Kagome grow very cold. He was losing her and his heart was breaking.

"Kikyo, tell me, did you ever love me?" Inuyasha stared at the dead miko as he stood up and gently lifted Kagome into his arms. Like she was a piece of glass that would break if he touched her to hard.

"Inuyasha, You never could see the truth. Just what your heart wanted. You wanted to be loved so bad that you would believe anything. I knew if I got you to love me that I could get you to want to turn into a human. Then I would be free of the curse that the Demon slayer's brought to me." Kikyo started to laugh.

"You didn't have to accept the jewel Kikyo! But you did!.." I cold stare from Kikyo shut Sango up.

: _She used me! She used my Feeling! I should be hurt and destroyed, but I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulder's.: _Inuyasha herd a faint whimper and looked down. He was so tense that he was crushing Kagome into him and he could feel her blood run down his arms and his claw's pierced her pale skin. He tuned his back to Kikyo and started to walk back to Kaede's village where he could get Kagome healed. Suddenly he herd a arrow be released. He dodged it in time and spun to look at Kikyo. Growls come long and loud from his chest.

"Inuyasha, Never turn your back on me! Give me the girl! She is so close to death I can even smell it! She will not survive. Just hand her over and I will take her to Naraku like he asked me to!" Kikyo had another arrow ready to release.

--- A thought from Sango---

:So Naraku sent Kikyo to get Kagome. Why does he want her? And why is Kikyo on his side. .. Wait.. a miko should never go to hell after they die, they should go to heaven. Why did Kikyo go to hell? What did she do? Maybe her tricking Inuyasha did it. Break a person's spirit just to free your own. Yes, that is a good reason to burn in hell forever.: Sango was glaring at Kikyo. She heard the Monk shiver. He was freezing. Sango slowly pulled him into her arms and tried to warm him up. _ :Kirara hurry back. I need you to help me save this perverted monk. He is bleeding and knocked out:._

--- To Shippo ---

:_Please be ok Kagome! I do not want to loose you, then I will be left with just a father and I need a mother: _Shippo had been running like Kagome told him to and did not stop till he tripped over a root. Shippo looked at the root that tripped him and tried to rip it out of the ground. He tied, but the root won and Shippo just curled into a ball and cried. Shippo cried himself to sleep, and was soon awoken bye the wind in his face.

" Kirara? Are we going back to help Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Roar..(that means yes in Kirara language.)"

-- Back to Inuyasha and Kikyo--

"So you are now a slave to Naraku?" Inuyasha could feel Kagome shaking in his arms. He set her down and took off his Fire rat shirt and put it on Kagome. he then looked at Kikyo and growled.

"Oh please, do you think that a growl from a puppy dog will scare me? I know you will not kill me Inuyasha! You Love ME! hahahaha" Kikyo was glaring at Inuyasha.

__

:I have to get Kagome some help, but I have to get rid of Kikyo. Well, I guess I will just have to kill her.:

Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground behind him, and whispered in her ear. "Do not worry my Kagome, I will be rid of her and back to you in a flash. Now don't die on me, or I will be very upset with you." He heard Kagome whisper "ok" and turned back to face Kikyo.

"Kikyo, are you read to Die!" Inuyasha did not wait for a answer but ran at the dead miko. Kikyo was to shocked to move and Inuyasha slashed her across the chest. Blood did not come out but three souls did.

"INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AT ME! I WILL KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kikyo yelled and shot a arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it easy and prepared to strike again. He hit her in the back when she tried to dodge it, and another two soul's escaped.

"NARAKU! GET ME OUTTA HER, PLEASE!" Kikyo yelled as purple smoke rose from the ground to swallow her.

"Get back here Kikyo and face death again!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to strike at the smoke. he hurt her laugh and a arrow flow from the smoke to Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran after the arrow and he felt like time was standing still, and he and the arrow were moving in slow motion.

----------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAH.. evil no? Ok here is another chapter, I was going to end it here, but I think I can beat a few more chapters out.


	7. Chapter 7

... Disclaimer.. this gets so tiring.. Inuyasha.. Not mine!

-----------------

Chapter 7:

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, yet it felt like he was crawling. _:Please Kami! Let me get to her, let me protect her! I DON'T WANT TO FAIL HER AGAIN: _He could here Sango call there names, and he could also here Kikyo's laughter. Inuyasha put on a burst of speed he did not know he had and flung himself on Kagome. He could feel the Arrow about to hit him in the heart. He braced, but it did not hit. he felt a gust of wind go behind him at the last minute and turned around to see the arrow sticking out of Kirara's mouth. she had caught it before it hit him.

"Thank you Kirara. You saved us." Kagome had woken up when Inuyasha flung himself on top of her and watched Kirara catch the arrow. After Kagome thanked Kirara she looked up to Inuyasha. She could feel her spirit slipping in and out of her body. "Inuyasha, Please, don't let me go..." Kagome said then passed out.

"I won't. I promise." Inuyasha scooped Kagome up bridle style and took off for Kaede's village. Kirara and Shippo helped Sango and the still passed out monk onto Kirara's back before they took off back to the village.

Inuyasha reached the village and burst through Kaede's door. Kaede jumped to her feet.

"Child, what has happened to Kagome!" Kaede was already retrieving all her supplies, plus the ones that Kagome gave her from the future.

Inuyasha told Kaede about Kagome being possessed by a minion of Kikyo's and how Kikyo was working for Naraku. he even told her how Kikyo used him.

"Kaede, how is Kagome? Will she be aright?" Inuyasha was whipping all the blood off Kagome so she could be bandaged.

"I'm sure she will pull right through this, She is a strong girl and a very powerful miko." Kaede forced the confidence in her voice as she watched Inuyasha clean Kagome's wounds. : _I hope anyway. She is so close to death. Her body look's like someone hacked on it for a while then rolled it around in the dirt. Hmm... Inuyasha is being so careful, Like she was made of glass and she was going to break. Even time Kagome express' pain he apologizes. Maybe he will tell her how he feel's, before it is to late.: _Kaede sighed as she continued to mix herbs and wrap Kagome's wounds.

Kirara, Shippo, Sango and Miroku made it to the village about two hours later. Kirara was not as fast as Inuyasha, and she had more people to carry. Kaede put them in an abandoned hut on the other side of the village and told them what she though of Kagome's condition. Sango and Shippo burst into tears, and Miroku and Kirara tried to sooth them.

" Are we allowed to go see her Kaede?" Miroku asked as her rubbed Sango's back and no where close to her behind. Hmm... he is not groping her.. I think the monk is Sick.. ;)

"No, Let her have her rest. Inuyasha will watch over her." Kaede had given her hut to Kagome and Inuyasha so she would be staying with the other's for tonight. " Let's get to all patched up and into bed."

---

"Kagome, im sorry I could not protect you. I promised and failed. I'm worthless, I do not deserve you..." Inuyasha was talking to a passed out Kagome, he thought.

"Inuyasha.. you are not worthless. And you tried to protect me..." Kagome was looking at the side of Inuyasha's face seeing as how he would not look at her. : _Inuyasha, you think so lowly of yourself. You are the strongest person I know. Mentally and physically. Why do you torment yourself, with false thoughts_. _God I love you so much and I want to tell you, but I know you do not feel the same about me. I know that Kikyo used you , and im sure you still love her. I wish you would come and wrap your arms around Me.. :mental sigh: I'm worthless. I could not even save myself. I need you Inuyasha, physically, and mentally.:_

"Kagome.." Inuyasha's arms wanting to hold her. :_I want to hold her in my arms and tell her nothing bad will ever happen to her again. That she will be safe. She is so innocent and pure. I should not even breath the same air as her.: _

A silence fell over the two till Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha watched her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He loved to watch her sleep, some night's he would stay awake a few hour's, just to watch her. Inuyasha moved closed to Kagome. when he was about a foot from her he leaned against the wall. :_Kagome, I wish I knew how you felt about me. I want to tell you that I realized that I love you. Not just because you are Kikyo's reincarnation. No.. that is not even a reason why I love you. You are so strong. physically and mentally. You want me to stay the same when everyone wants me to change. you never thought badly of me, well.. except when I made you angry. But I always made you angry because I love the way you look. the way the blood rush's to your face, or how you will ball up your fist's. God Kagome, you have no flaws that I see. I feel like im in the presents of a angel.: _Inuyasha's thoughts were disrupted when Kagome cried out in pain and started to shake violently.

Inuyasha quickly was by her side saying sweet things in her ear. While he did that he slowly lifted her upper body up and slid in behind her. he lowered her head into his lap and stroked her hair. Slowly Kagome stopped shaking and a smile creped across her lips. he could hear her mumble something in her sleep but he could not make it out. Slowly he leaned in. _:Maybe in I get close enough I can make out what she is saying_:.

Inuyasha leaned so far that their nose's almost touched. Inuyasha's hair tickled Kagome and she slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha sat straight up.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. Her arms would not move very far.

A blush crossed Inuyasha's cheeks. " You were having a bad dream I guess. You started to cry out and shake. I was worried." Inuyasha just started to stroke her hair again. Inuyasha felt the muscle's in her back relax. :_That dream made her tense up so much. I wonder what she was dreaming about:_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up into Inuyasha' face.

"I know, I know, you want me to move." Inuyasha started to get up but a quick no made him stay.

"NO!... I wanted to ask you a question." Kagome started to blush.

: _Well she must be getting some blood back if it can fill up her face.: _Inuyasha mentally chuckled and settled back down.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?" Kagome turned her head so she could see Inuyasha better.

: _Oh Kami! What do I say!.. Why Kagome I love you more then the star's in the sky! Haha, ya right. if I said that she would just laugh. if I said I loved her she would laugh at me... Right?. Well only one way to find out.: _Inuyasha picked Kagome up and brought her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. he could feel how tense she was as she awaited his answer.

"Kagome, I love you more then anything in the world. I have for a long time, but I was too proud to admit it. But after what happened I realized that, I truly loved you. Not because you are Kikyo's reincarnation, but because you are you. Full of life and never seeing the bad side. You always accepted me. Never feared me. Even when I turned into a full-blooded demon. You would always save me. Bring me back. Kagome, you hold the key to my heart and I love you with all my being." After he finished, he could smell her tears. He cringed.

__

:I just spilled my heart out and now she is crying. Im so stupid! God she will never love me. Im a fool.:

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad, because.. I love you too!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha was first shocked but then stood up with her in his arms. He swung her around so that she was now facing him. Kagome ignored the urge to scream in pain.

"Kagome, do you truly mean what you said. You could love me!" Inuyasha still could not believe his ears. How could someone so pure love someone like him. Kagome saw the doubt in his eye's and another tear escaped.

"Inuyasha I have loved you for a long time. Even when you would run to Kikyo and leave me behind. Even when you throw me down the well and told me never to come back..." Kagome never got to finish because Inuyasha kissed her. The kiss was full of passion. Kagome was at first shocked but then returned the kiss. Passion for Passion. Inuyasha tasted her lips with his tongue and soon she allowed him to taste the inside of her mouth. What seemed like a blessed eternity soon ended when they had to break for air. Kagome was breathing a little harder and Inuyasha pulled her to his chest. They stayed that way till Kagome's leg's gave out and they reality hit Inuyasha like a hammer.

"Kagome! Oh Kami, did I hurt you?" Inuyasha laid Kagome back onto her bed and looked her over. He could see that some of the wounds on her chest had started to bleed again and that she again smelled of death. _:DAMN IT! Why am I such a BAKA:_

"Inuyasha, I will be fine. I just need to sleep." Kagome moved over as best she could and padded the space she made. Inuyasha smiled and laid next to her. Inuyasha hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around the miko.

: _This feel's so right. How in the seven hells did I get so lucky! Kami, if she dies because of me... im so stupid! making her move around so much when she should be sleeping. Maybe I should take her home? She could get all the rest she would need in that wonderfully comfortable bed!.. If she makes it through the night..: _:sigh: Inuyasha laid his forehead on Kagome's head and listened to her sleep.

:_Damn it, she is still breathing too hard. An her pulse is racing. .. At least she is not having a Nightmare.: _Slowly his eyelid's closed and sleep called to him.

__

"KAGOME!"

"Inu.. Inuyasha.. Why? WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!..." Kagome hung her head and tear's fell from her eyes. " Inuyasha, I thought you where going to protect me, keep me safe... but you can't can you!" Kagome lifted her head and Inuyasha saw the arrow sticking out of her back and another in her leg. She also had a stab wound in her stomach.

"Kagome.. what happened?" Inuyasha fell to his knees as he tried to take Kagome in his arms. Kagome slapped his hands away and stood up.

"Y-You left me to go see her" Kagome whispered, "Now please, DIE!" Kagome stabbed Inuyasha in the heart.  
"Kagome.. im sorry."

Inuyasha woke in a cold sweat. He felt something.. no someone in his arm's and there blood. When he looked down he saw Kagome. Inuyasha let go of her waist with one arm and ran it over her shoulders.

:_A Dream... no nightmare. It felt so real...:sigh: It is almost dawn. Kagome's breathing is still hard but her pulse has slowed down. SHIT, She is covered in blood. Her wounds must have started to bleed again...: _Inuyasha removed his hands and reluctantly get up and get some water and new bandages. He cringed as he removed the bloody bandages. Slowly he started to clean the blood away when Kagome woke up.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome was surprised she was not glowing red.

"Im cleaning up wound's and re-doing them. Tell me if it hurt's ok?" Inuyasha's voice was very soothing. Kagome was shocked. Usually he would have yelled. Slowly she nodded her head. Inuyasha was running the cloth over her left side when Kagome gasped in pain.

: _KAMI! It feel's like I was set a fire:_

"Kagome. Shit.. Baka, baka, baka!... Im So sorry!" Inuyasha's eyes were full of pain as he tried to apologize.

"Inuyasha... it's ok.' Kagome put on a small smile and thanked Inuyasha when he was done.

"Feh!" Was all Inuyasha said and crossed his arms as he returned to his spot on the wall.

Kagome's smiled brightened. : _Finally.. back to his old self.:_

----------------------

YAYAYAY Another Chapter done! Right on! So.. What did you think!

REVIEW PLEASE! .. Or I will send Inuyasha after your SOUL!

Inuyasha: O.o ... WHAT THE HELL!.. I don't take orders from you!

Me: ;evil smile;.. Ahh yes.. but Kagome's life is in my hand's.. MAUHAHAH

Inuyasha: . Bitch.. :runs after the people who don't review and put their souls in a jar.:

MAUHAHAH... Power is good... .. .


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Dame Straight. If you did I would Kill myself... . 

me: Inuyasha :evil Smile: Do you want me to burn down all the store's that sell ramen!

Inuyasha: NOOOO!

Note: Not much Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, & Kaede Action this chapter.. maybe even the next one.. but we will pop in on the pervert and friends once in a while. D

---------------

Chapter 8:

"Kikyo, I thought you said that you could take care of the Miko!" A Voice from the shadow's boomed. Ya we all know who that is... . 

"I CAN! It was your job to keep Inuyasha and that other's from interfering!" Kikyo was standing in the middle of the ball room in Naraku's Castle with a single light shining only on her. After Naraku's remark Kikyo yelled.

"NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! I need the miko, she is very important in my plan. I will give you one more shot. Fail me, and you will become one with my body. Understand?" Naraku's voice faded as he walked away.

"Fail you I will not, become one with you will not, kill Kagome and steal Inuyasha's soul I will.." Kikyo headed for the door.

---------------

Sunlight crept through the window and landed on Inuyasha's face. Slowly his ear's twitched as he pick up movement.

"Kaede, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked not opening his eye's.

"Oh Inuyasha, you are awake. I came in here to check on Kagome. Did she wake up at all through out the night?" Kaede asked as she eyes the hanyou sitting against the wall.

"Feh, ... Ya, and her wounds opened up a couple times but I changed them. I think I'm going to take her to her time so she can heal. I.. WE .. almost lost her..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as his eye's became distant. Memories of the night flashing through his head.

"Inuyasha, that would be a very good idea, also, I'm sure that Kikyo and Naraku will be after her. Well if all is well I will take my leave. Do you need anything Inuyasha? or will you and Kagome be leaving very soon?" Kaede asked as she stopped at the door.

"As soon as the sun is fully up I will take her home. Kaede, should I stay there and watch her or come back here?" Inuyasha asked as he finally opened his eye's and turned them to Kaede.

:_He looks so confused and .. scared?.. Oh the great Inuyasha never is scared.. except... well when it come to Kagome:._

"Stay with her till she is alright. Then do as your heart pleases Inuyasha." As Kaede left she throw over her shoulder. "That way you will not be here annoying us to death!" As Kaede left she herd a "Feh!" and then she sighed.

_ :Inuyasha, you are one confused puppy:_

Kaede walked back to the hut the others were staying in across the village.

"KAEDE!" Shippo squealed as he saw the old priestess walk up to the hut. "How is Kagome!"

"Oh child, I think she will be ok. Inuyasha said that she slept ok, it's just the wounds that scare me. They keep opening up. Inuyasha is going to take Kagome to her time. Get her some help there." Kaede said as she made her way into the hut and sat down in front of the fire.

"How long will they be, do you know?" Sango asked as she sat across from the old miko.

"Hmm... a couple of week's. At the least. Maybe when you all heal you can help the villager's build the much needed new hut's. Our village is taking on quite a few new one's." Kaede watched each person to see there reaction.

"Well at lest we will stay in shape.." Miroku said as he let his hand wander.

"PERVERT!" -SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP- someone need to take out some anger huh?

------------------

:_Where am I:_ Suddenly the past few day's flashed through her mind. Adding to the pressure building in her head.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped up from the end of the bed and walked over to look at her face.

"Inuyasha, What.. what are we doing here?" Kagome tried to sit up, suddenly gabbing her chest she fell back into the bed.

:_Why does it hurt so much! It didn't hurt this much before:_

"Does it hurt bad?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she nodded yes. "I, I had to re-open some of the wound's because they got infected. An I brought you home so that you could heal."

"O, Inuyasha, can you please go into my bag and get out the First-Aid kit. In there you will find a bottle with some blue pill's. Can you get them out for me?" Kagome closed her eye's and tried to relax her muscle's. She could heard Inuyasha throwing things from her bag.

:_He probably has his head stuck in the bag ..: _Kagome suppressed a laugh as she envisioned Inuyasha head first in the bag. Slowly being swallowed by the bottom less bag. :_I wonder if he really tired if he could get his whole body in there.:_

"Found it!" Inuyasha pulled the First-Aid kit out and opened in. On top was the bottle. Inuyasha proceeded to try and open it.

"I can't get the fucking top off." Inuyasha mumbled some choice curse words as he handed the bottle to Kagome. Like the pro-child lid remove, she quickly flipped the lid off throwing it out of the way and quickly popped two of the pills into her mouth. Quickly the pain subsided and she could move freely again.

_: Much better, better set these on the night stand so in 8 hours I can have some more. Gotta love the drugs mama gets for us. I remember her saying she had connections to a surgeon. Wonder if that is were these babies came from...:_

"So how long have we been here?"

"4 day's."

"...4.day's... I was out for 4 day's! What did my mother say!"

"Calm down, they are not here, they left you a note..." Inuyasha handed Kagome the note.

_Kagome,_

_Your Grandfather wanted to see a old friend in the States. Me and Sota went with him. We will be back in 2 month's. Sense it is summer we are going to use this as a vacation. We were going to wait till your got back, but you know how your grandfather is. We wish you could be here! I left $300 dollar's in the spice jar on the counter, incase you need anything. Hope to see you when we get back!_

_Mom_

ya ok I do not know all the money currency and stuff.. it is my story and i will write it as I like... so there

"Well, they will be gone for a long time."

"How long?"

"Two month's" Kagome looked up to see a confused look on Inuyasha's face and could not help but giggle. "around 60 day's. I wonder when they left?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air a couple times. "7 day's ago.. in the early morning.. around sun rise."

"..."

"..What.. I can smell it.. how the hell do you think I track down demon's and girl's from the future tring to run away and forget there duties?" Inuyasha asked as he raise a eye brow. Kagome laughed.

"True, true I never thought of it like that…. Hey! That was when I had school and I had to take some test's. And when I hadn't seen my family in week's. anyway, sorry."

Suddenly Inuyasha took a interest in his feet.

"Kagome.. do.. do you remember what you said the other night?" Inuyasha was now sitting on the floor next to Kagome her bed. With his back resting on the bed. Sword in hand.

:blush: "Yes, you regret it don't you?.. I'm sorry, but I don't Inuyasha I.." Kagome was suddenly cut off as Inuyasha quickly turned around and cover her mouth with his hand. Then when he was sure that Kagome was silent he stood up and sat on the bed next to her. Then slowly he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a lap. Giving her plenty of time to stop him. Inuyasha saw the shock on Kagome's face and smiled. Slowly he moved his head to her ear and whispered.

"Never, I would never regret loving you." Nuzzling her neck he could hear her sigh.

"Inuyasha, how long are we going to stay here?"

Inuyasha whimpered as he pulled his head way from her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"However long you want, or till you heal."

"Sound's good to me Inuyasha.. I think I would like to take a bath..and then I could make you some ramen, or I could make you some before I take a bath. "

"Kagome, can you even stand?" Inuyasha slowly removed Kagome from his lap. _She is always thinking of others above her... Baka, worring about me when she needs to be worring about herself._

"Good question. Let's see." Slowly Kagome crawled to the end of the bed

"Here goes nothing." Kagome slowly swung her legs over the bed side and used the bed post to get both feet firmly on the ground. Then used the post as a sort of no movable cane to help her stand.

"See no problem." But when Kagome took her first step her knee's buckled and she went down, expected to kiss the floor, until Inuyasha's arm's grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Then he sat on the floor and pulled Kagome to his lap and nuzzled her neck.

:_Mmmm... she smell's so good, and all her small wounds are gone.. all the is left is the cut's from the wind scar.:_

"Silly girl, you have not walked in about a week, did you think you would have any strength in you leg's?" Inuyasha chuckled as he herd/felt Kagome laugh.

"Guess your right," Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's arm's and enjoyed his assault on her neck.

"So ready for that bath? Or do you want to sit here and relax for a minute?" _: Crap.. when the hell did I get so open!... Confessing you eternal love for someone might make you into a push over.. They really need to label these things better. But then again... I hope she wants to stay..:_

"Here sounds good. Actual, my back kinda hurt's. Can we lay down?" Kagome slowly turned to see Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was sporting a wide smile. Inuyasha stood up and was holding Kagome bridal style. Then he set her down on the bed and quickly jumped over her. Then he slowly moved back on the bed. When Inuyasha reached the wall he laid down and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and sticking his nose in her hair, and taking a deep breath. Taking in her scent and getting lost in it.

"Oi, This good?"

"Perfect. Thanks for everything Inuyasha."

"Feh, someone has to take care of your scrawny ass." Inuyasha retorted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ya, I guess I'm a handful. Might as well leave me somewhere to rot away and feed the bird's." Kagome could not hide the smile that crossed her lip's.

"How about the dog's?" Inuyasha asked again as he planted slow kisses on Kagome's neck. The only reply Inuyasha got was a soft moan._ :Kagome, Soon you will be my mate and soon life will be complete. But before I can claim you we need to get rid of the enemy of the jewel, and the jewel itself. No matter, I will wait. I would never take you against your will, but remember, you are mine and no one else can have you. Only me.: _

Inuyasha felt the slow rhythm of Kagome's breathing and knew she fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled as he removed one arm from Kagome's waist and pulled up the blanket. After he pulled the blanket, Inuyasha placed his arm back around Kagome and drifted off into a very light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fluff rating.. 10+...

Ok.. I am getting no reviews and it is sad.. really does not motivate me to work on this very quickly.. well I have Most of Chapter 9 done.. . Anyway.. If anyone reads this.. sorry for the wait... next chapter has some fluff.. and then they head back.. Ok

Peace Out!


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9: Bath & Food Time

Inuyasha slowly open his eye's. Looking out the window he could see the sun just coming over the horizon. Then looking down looking into Kagome's face. _Hmm. She turned herself around during the night._ A smile found it's way to his face. _She is so beautiful. Far more than Kikyo. It still amazes me to this day how I got the two of them confused. They are so different._ Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was slowly waking up.

"Oi, wench you awake?" Inuyasha tried to hide the smile but failed.

:yawn: "Sadly.. Yes." Kagome opened her eyes and stretched her still sleeping body. Slowly waking it up.

"Sleep well?"

"Yup, Hey Inuyasha, think I can get a bath today? I'm sure I smell horrible!" Kagome made a sour face to prove her point. Inuyasha slowly moved his nose to her neck and took a long sniff.

"I think you smell just fine."

"Then how about for peace of mine."

"Keh"

-----

"So Kagome, How are we going to do this?" Inuyasha was holding Kagome bridle style in the door way of the bathroom.

"Easy, just set me down in the tub and I can go from there." _It will be easy, just undress in the tub, fill it with water, then drain it, dry off, get dressed, then have Inuyasha help me out. _Inuyasha started for the tub.

"WAIT!"

"Oi, wench not so loud! What is it!" Inuyasha flattened his ear's from the sudden out burst._ Does she know how loud the yelp's and sudden yell's are!_

"Inuyasha, I need you to take me back into my room so that I can get some clothes to change into. Oh and I will need some towel's. Please Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha "Kehed" as he took Kagome to her room and held her waist while she stood and dug through the drawer's. Finally Kagome found a nice fuzzy, dark blue baggy pants, and a spaghetti strap shirt. Next Inuyasha carried Kagome to the closet so that she could get the towels that she wanted. An then walked to the bathroom.

"Ok Inuyasha, just set me down in the tub. I can get it from there. Then I will let you know when I'm done. Ok?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha lowered her into the tub and nodded.

"..As soon as your done with this bath.. you are going to eat understand?" Inuyasha stared at her, daring her to argue.

"Ok."

"I will be outside the door."

Kagome slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head and held in a hiss of pain as her hand brushed against her chest. Throwing the shirt away, Kagome then went to remove her bra.

"Inuyasha.."

"What?"

"..Why am I not wearing my bra?"

:blush: "Kaede took it off when she bandaged you, and we left it off.."

"Ok.."

.. _as long as it was Kaede... Hehe, listen to me, I almost die and I'm worried who took off my bra.. ok finish taking off the skirt.. then the bandage's._

Slowly Kagome took off the bandages and looked at her wound. She had two cut's on her back that went from her shoulder to her. Also she had a deep gash on her hip. It was on the right side going from the hip all the way to the bottom of the knee cap. Once Kagome removed the bandages she turned on the warm water. Slowly the warm water rose to her hip.

_OMG! The water stings! Turn it off.. turn it off..._

Kagome reached over and turned the water off.

:sigh: _So much for a bath.. the water stings to much and I do not even want to think what soap would do..._

"You ok in there wench?" A voice came through the door.

"Ya, I just can't really take a bath, the water stings to bad.. so I'm just going to kinda... run some water over places that are not ..." Kagome trailed off as she watched the cut's began to bleed again. Slowly she reached over and let the water drain out of the tub. The once clean water had a red tint to it from the blood.

"Kagome.. are... how bad?"

".. bad..."

Inuyasha sighed _Fuck, Her major wounds are not healing, the small one's healed fine, it's those three wounds on her upper body... from the wind scar.. FUCK! _a low whine escaped Inuyasha's throat.

"Inuyasha, can you help me?" Kagome asked as she held the towel over her chest. Inuyasha open the door and walked over to the tub. On the light pink towel, Inuyasha could see the blood staining through it. Inuyasha winched.

"Let me go get the first aid kit." Inuyasha returned shortly with the first aid kit and kneeled down next to the tub.

"Inuyasha.. Help me out of the tub and then you can fix me up on the floor. It will be easier." Inuyasha nodded and took one of the extra towels and laid it on the floor. Next he gently lifted Kagome out of the tub and laid her belly down her on the towel. Inuyasha opened the kit and removed everything he needed.

"OK, let me know if it hurts to bad ok?.."

"OK"..

Kagome thought she was ready for anything Inuyasha put on her wound's. She was defiantly not ready for the wet tongue she felt on her back.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her head as much as she could so she could see Inuyasha.

"I am cleaning the wound's. Some demon's saliva can heal, It just so happens that that is what mine does. You, you don't mind do you?" Inuyasha lifted his head to look at Kagome.

"No, no, I was just shocked. Thanks." Kagome turned her head back around and laid it on the towel, then closed her eye's. Inuyasha slowly worked his way from the top of one wound to the other. Placing a hand on each side of the young girl below him for balance. As soon as he was done, she grabbed some anti-infection and applied some to Kagome's back then placed gauze pads on the wounds to hold cover the wounds till he could wrap her fully.

"Um, Kagome, I am done with the back, I.. um, need to wrap them and then do the front." Inuyasha's face was bright red, which happened to match Kagome.

"Oh, ok. Help me turn over please." Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up. Inuyasha then dug through the first aid kit for the bandage's. Finding them at the very bottom, Inuyasha the wrapped Kagome's upper body. Frequently reminding himself not to stare to long. Once finished Inuyasha helped Kagome to lay down on her back. As soon as Kagome's back came in contact with the bathroom floor she hissed in pain. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome she gave him a encouraging smile and a nod. Inuyasha then went to work on the wound on her hip. Slowly he worked his way from the top of the wound to the bottom. Wishing that he could just move his head a little to the left.

_ I wonder what she taste's like… I can't wait till the day that I can have a taste. I will start out slowly.. Maybe make her beg. Then I will unleash my tongue on her. Maybe she will return the favor. Hmm…. FUCK! _Inuyasha cursed himself for one having those thought's now and two for turning himself on. He quickly finished his work and wrapped her leg.

"Finished." While Inuyasha finished up with Kagome's leg he had managed to get himself under control.

"Thanks again, one more request."

"I doubt that." Inuyasha said while her crossed his arm's.

"Hehe, true, um.. Can you hand me my cloth, and help me with my shirt?" Kagome was again sporting a blush."

"Oh, ya." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's cloth's and set them next to her.. Then Kagome handed him her shirt and she slowly lifted one arm then the other as Inuyasha eased both arms into the right spot. Then she pulled the shirt very carefully over her head and chest.

"Thanks, I can get the pant's." Kagome then grabbed the pants and slowly pulled them up.

"No undergarment's?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down on Kagome's head and raised a eyebrow.

Kagome smiled, "nope, makes it easier. Now help me up please." Inuyasha reach down and scooped Kagome once again into his arm's.

"Now you will eat understand?" Inuyasha gave Kagome the Don't-Argue-With-Me' look.

"Ok."

Inuyasha began the walked down the stair's and into the kitchen. Setting Kagome in the chair Inuyasha walked around the table and sat across from her.

"Oi, Kagome, what do you want to eat?"

"Inuyasha, I'm not really hungry." :Holding up her hand to silence him as he opened his mouth: she continued. "But I know I need to eat, so... well.. What do you want? I know your hungry. :giggle: you always are." Kagome slowly tilted her head to the side and stared across the table at Inuyasha.

"Ramen? You know that is really all I eat here, Unless your mom cook's." Inuyasha turned his head and looked at the window and shoved his arm's into his sleeve's. Kagome noticed the slight pink in Inuyasha's cheek's.

"Alright then, I have a idea."

Inuyasha's ear's perked up. "What..."

"You will cook and I will talk you through it ok?"

Inuyasha's stared at Kagome. :_What is she up to... Cook, me... here... with this stuff! Hmmm... maybe..:_

"Alright wench you win. But when it taste's like shit it is you fucking fault got it?"

"Alright! Ok, can you go to the fridge?" Kagome asked as she pointed to it just incase Inuyasha did not know where or what it was. Inuyasha got up and walked over to it.

"Now what?"

"Open the bottom door. Now look down and then open the bottom drawer." Kagome herd the drawer open. "Ok now get me out the lettuce, tomato's, cucumber's, umm... any other veggie's in there?"

"umm...carrot's, pepper's.. and that's all I see."

"Carrot's please."

Inuyasha took everything out and set it on the table.

"Oi, wench, are we just going to eat these green's? You also need meat."

Kagome laughed. "Yes Inuyasha, we are going to have meat to, but I want a little bit of salad to go with my meat. Would you like some to?"

Inuyasha made a face and shook his head 'No.'

"Alright then, I think there is some Chicken in the freezer. It is the thing.." Suddenly Inuyasha spun around and yelled.

"Oi, I know where the stuff is Kagome, I have been here a lot over the past 3 year's! Damn wench.. I'm not stupid..."

"I KNOW THAT!.. sorry.. I just.. forget you know. sorry." Kagome bower her head in defeat and moved her hand's to her lap. Inuyasha quickly was by her side. He kneeled by her side and wrapped her in a hug.

"Kagome, you ok?.." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. :_She's upset. Why?...Kagome:_

"I keep forgetting that it has only been three year's. It seems like forever. The Best Forever. Inuyasha I'm sorry. You know, about Kikyo, the jewel,.." Inuyasha quickly kisses Kagome to shut her up but it turned into something more. Inuyasha was lost in the passion. He could feel her heart beating faster. Like it was trying to break free, along with his. It still amazed him how soft her lips where and how good she tasted. He wanted more. Nibbling on her bottom lip he herd Kagome gasp and took the opportunity to explore the inside of her mouth. Squeezing his arms around her, suddenly he herd her yelp in pain.

"Fuck! Kagome I'm sorry, I forgot, I..." Kagome held up her finger to his lip's.

"Inuyasha, it's ok, thank you." Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and relaxed. Inuyasha sighed.

"You know you are very conferrable." Kagome blushed, then she herd Inuyasha laugh, a true laugh and then she smiled.

"Well I think that is a good thing. So ready for me to make this food." Inuyasha released Kagome and strolled over to the freezer. He then opened the door and stuck his head and right arm inside.

"Oi, Wench, this thing is packed with food. How do I know what the chicken is?" Inuyasha kept his head in the freezer looking around.

"It is usually red and blue bag. It say's chicken on it." Kagome propped her head on her hand and played with a piece of lettuce. Kagoem herd something hit the wall. Looking up she saw Inuyasha tossing thing's out left and right.

"Inuyasha, you know you we have to pick al this up." Kagome pushed the chair out and was getting ready to stand up when Inuyasha riped his head out of the freezer and stared at her.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing!"

"I was going to pick up the stuff you are throwing out." Kagome again was about to stand till she Saw the look Inuyasha was sending her. It read "Stand and even a Sit will not stop me."

"I will fucking do it, Kami just sit there."

A few minutes later and a empty freezer Inuyasha pulled out the bag of chicken. "A-ha" Inuyasha set it on the table and then started to pick all the things her through out of the freezer back in. While Kagome opened the bag.

"Great, ok now get me the light blue glass pan that my mom always uses for steak, please."

".. And where the hell will I find that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

Kagome giggled _:Inuyasha, you said you knew were everything was... silly little dog-boy:_ "In the drawer under the stove, it should be on top."

Inuyasha slowly opened the drawer and peeked inside. It dish that Kagome requested was on top, but when Inuyasha went to grab it out it got caught on a pot. Inuyasha being the patient hanyou that he is, ripped it out but also let go of it in the process, right at Kagome. Before Kagome could register that the glass pan was coming at her, Inuyasha dashed out and in a red blur caught the pan but also toppled into Kagome. Quickly Kagome grabbed what she thought was the table (which turned out to be the table cloth) and tried to stop them from falling, but seeing as table cloth's have a little less then super human strength. All the nice chopped up veggie's, and anything else that happened to be on the table toppled on the floor with the poor girl and hanyou. When Kagome landed, in was seemed like slow motion, she was a little surprised to find Inuyasha under her, and the pan unbroken.

"umm..." Inuyasha shuddered :anime sweat drop:_She is soooo going to sit me for this, Shit, there is stuff everywhere! Great her face has that red tint to it before she yell's! ... a very cute tint... but still one of anger:_

The poor hanyou waited for the explosion to come. Suddenly Kagome busted up laughing. Inuyasha took a double take.

"Umm... Kagome... are you ok?" Inuyasha asked _:I wonder is she is possessed again. :sniff sniff: nope... just one very amused Kagome..:_

Slowly Kagome got her breathing under control. "Well, Inuyasha, that was a little unexpected, don't you think?"

"..Your not mad!" Poor Inuyasha was very confused.

"Hehe, no, but could you be a dear and help me up and into a chair, my side's and back are hurting."

Inuyasha set the glass pan on the floor, sat up and turned Kagome so she was now bridle style as he stood up and set her in the chair that he once occupied.

"Kagome.. the green's.."

"Oh just scoop them into a bowl and rinse them off in the sink. Want me to help?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No, YOU need to heal. You are not healed yet wench, plus," Inuyasha flattened his ear's to his head and became very interested in his feet, "It was my fault."

_:Poor thing, look's like a wounded puppy. Ego boost time.:_ :giggle:

"Inuyasha, it is ok! Your to big, and strong to be in the kitchen! An hell, you "saved" me any way...What?"

Inuyasha slowly turned to Kagome with his mouth hanging open. **  
**"What!"

"You... you cursed!" Inuyasha had closed his mouth but now he was pointing.  
" Hehe, your rubbing off on me Inuyasha."

"Feh..."

Inuyasha turned back around and finished rising out the green's.

".. ok what the hell do I do with the chicken?.. Are you sure this is chicken, It kinda smells like it."

Inuyasha picked up a chicken leg like it had the plague. Slowly he raised it to his nose and sniffed. Then he stuck his tongue and tasted it.

'"Oh Man! That is nasty!" Inuyasha made a face then throw the chicken into the pan.

"It is chicken trust me... well I think, anyway, now put as many of the pieces you want into the blue pan and one for me, then fill it half way with water then put it in the stove."

"Ok, so the whole bag." Inuyasha emptied the bag on the glass pan as Kagome tried not to laugh.

_: He is going to eat 19 pieces of chicken. Thank Kami they are bone less.:_

"Now all we have to do is wait 10 minutes. Hand me the green's please." Inuyasha took the bowl of greens out of the sink and handed them to Kagome. Kagome took the paper towels on the table and ripped about 10 off. She folded them and laid them on the table then turned the bowl over and drained the water out of the bowl.

"Ok the greens are done all we have to do is wait.. again." Kagome looked up the window to the Goshinboku.

_:I should tell her, I should tell her that I have decided to kill Kikyo. Or maybe I should wait, wait, this is no time to tell her that, right now she just needs to heal an then when we get back to the feudal era.:_

"Hey Inuyasha. Can I ask you a question?" Kagome kept gaze out the window.

"Well I am sure you are going to ask me anyway. Even if I tell you no…" Inuyasha stuck his arms into his sleeve's and leaned the chair back so that it was only on two leg's.

"What are your plans after the jewel?"

"SHIT!"

:BAM: Kagome swung her head around to see Inuyasha laying on his back, spread out on the floor.

"Inuyasha, you ok?" Kagome asked as she leaned as far as she could over the table to see Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" :_What is she getting at? Does she mean with the jewel? Or with, Us, Or what:_

"I mean with your life?" Kagome's eyes suddenly got a far away look. "Are you going to wish on the jewel? Or just leave? Or what?" Kagome again turned to look at the Goshinboku.

"Will, I never thought that far into the future. Fuck, you know I live day to day." Inuyasha picked himself off the floor then the chair. Moving back to the place he was sitting till he fell. "What, what about you?"

"Well, I figured if I make it through this Naraku ordeal. I am going to stay in the feudal era. Basically do what we do now. Travel around and help people. Then when I get to old to travel, settle down in a village and become there miko. I think that I will purify the jewel too. Right after ward's." Kagome looked to the stove then back out the window.

"Why not come back here? I mean your family and friends are here. Here is your life!" Inuyasha balled his hands into fist's.

"I used to have friends here. Ever sense I went through the well, I drifted away from there. Their spare time is spent daydreaming about boy's or working on how they look, or even gossiping. My free time is spent resting, getting supplies, and trying to figure out the latest information we have gotten on Naraku. I grew up, they didn't. My family, I feel like a outsider looking in. I mean, don't get me wrong. They are still my family, and I still love them, but, I fell like I don't belong. And my life here, it was never easy. I always felt like a outsider, Like I was born in the wrong time. I think I was right." Kagome finished and then turned her eyes to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped. Before him sat a woman, who in just a few short years had grown from a new, young teenager, to a woman beyond her years.

'Kagome, I have never seen this side of you.."

"I hide it will. But, I am tired of hiding it. Do you think when we get back we can get me some miko robes. Maybe green instead of red?"

"Sure.. But.. :BEEP:"

"Chicken's done." Inuyasha got up and walked over to the stove, taking the towel next to the stove. Walking over to a cabinet next to the fridge he took out two plates. Then walked over to the chicken and placed some on each plate. Then handed one to Kagome and they started to eat.

-----

"Inuyasha this is really good." Kagome stated as she took a bit form her third piece of chicken.

"Feh, I can cook wench, I was just unsure about cooking in this time. Going to finish your salad?" Kagome shook her head 'No' and Inuyasha reached over the table and grabbed the half eaten salad. Quickly fishing it off.

"Thought you said you did not like green's."

"Oi, wench I said that I did not want any, not that I did not like them. Plus that white stuff you added makes it taste better. The chicken too."

"The ranch, Ya I love it with my Chicken. Used to be the only way my mom could make me eat it."

Kagome sighed as she looked at the last half of her third chicken breast. Pushing her plate half way across the table for Inuyasha to finish, then she took a sip of her water.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up her plate and finished the chicken that she left behind.

"A lot better." Kagome was interrupted by a big yawn. "Excuse me.."

"Come on wench your tired. Time for bed."

"Wait, I need to use the rest room first." Inuyasha rolled his eye's and then picked Kagome up and walked up the stair's to the bathroom. After Kagome took care of business and brushed her teeth, Inuyasha laid her into bed. Kagome caught Inuyasha's hand after her set her down.

"Lay with me please?" Kagome turned her head up to watch Inuyasha's reaction.

"Alright, let me turn out the light's." Inuyasha quickly turned out the light's and then walked over and cracked the window open a bit, and dropped the blind's. Then he slid into bed next to Kagome. Taking no time at all to snake his arm's around her waist and pull her close.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

"For what?" Inuyasha asked as his eyebrow's knitted in confusion.

Kagome laughed "For just being you. Inuyasha :yawn: how long will we be staying here?"

Inuyasha smiled "As long as you would like my Kagome." He herd her breathing even out and her happy sigh. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck and sighed.

_: How the hell did I get so lucky? She smell's so good. Kagome I wish that we could just forget about the past, all the hard time's to come. Just to stay like this forever. I promise you Kagome, I will may Kikyo pay for what she has done. Naraku too, But Kikyo will be first. Hell I will even do away with Koga and the Hobo guy too. That would be nice. Maybe put there head's on stick's that way everyone who passes by will be warned that you are mine Kagome. The one that I love.:_

"I promise Kagome, they will all pay, but Kikyo will be first."

----------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? How about some review's! D hehe thanks!

Inuyasha: can you say Fucking FLUFF!

me: I'm sure Kagome did not mined. .

Inuyasha: ... bitch


End file.
